piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Martin Klebba
Martin Klebba (June 23, 1969), also credited as Marty Klebba, is an actor and stunt performer. The native of Troy, Michigan, Klebba has a form of dwarfism called acromicric dysplasia; he is 4'1" tall. Despite this, Martin Klebba had enjoyed numerous credits in feature films and television as both actor and stunt player. Among his many roles, Martin Klebba portrayed the diminutive but tough Marty in the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' films. He also worked as a stunt double on in the first three films, though was credited only for his work in this capacity on At World's End. Biography Film and Television career His motion-picture credits as an actor have included Men in Black II, A Light in the Forest, Cradle 2 the Grave, El Matador, Looney Tunes: Back in Action and Americano. He was a stunt player in the films The Hand That Rocks the Cradle, The Animal, Planet of the Apes, Leprechaun: Back 2 Tha Hood, Van Helsing and SuperBabies: Baby Geniuses 2. On television, Klebba is perhaps best known for his role as Randall Winston in multiple episodes of Scrubs, and he has also appeared in the TV movies Snow White and The Santa Trap, and in the series National Lampoon's Gordo's Road Show, Cedric the Entertainer Presents, Andy Richter Controls the Universe, Mad TV, Just Shoot Me! and Malcolm in the Middle. Klebba starred in the title role as tough detective Hank Dingo in Comedy Central's Knee High P.I. He's also a frequent guest on Howard Stern's hugely popular radio program. He is also the Fastest Little Person in the world and competes against other LP's from around the world. Martin has recently started a non-profit charity called CoDA (Coalition for Dwarf Advocacy) in which he and his friend Matt Roloff raise money to help get dwarf children adopted. His favorite role in life is father to his son Alec Martin Klebba. ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' Among his many roles, Martin Klebba portrayed the diminutive but tough Marty in the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' films. The character was originally named "Dirk," but someone, possibly director Gore Verbinski, preferred the actor's real name instead.Bring Me That Horizon: The Making of Pirates of the Caribbean, pg.83 He also worked as a stunt double on in the first three films, though was credited only for his work in this capacity on At World's End. Because of his role was popular, Martin Klebba reprised the role of Marty for several aspects of the Pirates franchise. He appeared in a series of advertisements, most notably one for Walmart, as well as starring in several videos (along with Lee Arenberg as Pintel) to promote Pirates of the Caribbean Online. After making At World's End, Martin Klebba did not return for the fourth film On Stranger Tides. However, in November 2014, Klebba posted a tweet implying his return, tagging Pirates co-stars Kevin McNally (Joshamee Gibbs) and Lee Arenberg (Pintel). While in a conversation with McNally, Klebba also expressed his hope that Arenberg and Mackenzie Crook (Ragetti) would return.Martin Klebba on Twitter: "coming to an ocean near you! Now where did we leave that rum! The bands gettin back together! This proved to be true as Martin Klebba arrived in Australia to start his work on Pirates of the Caribbean 5 on February 2015.Martin Klebba on Twitter: "@QuintonAaron in Australia starting Pirates 5" Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' - Marty *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' - Marty *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' - Marty *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' - Marty External links * * Notes and references ru:Мартин Клэбба Klebba, Martin